The use of practice putting devices has become an increasingly popular means for a golfer to practice his putting away from the golf course. Learning to control the ball when putting is extremely difficult. Each green on a golf course is typically configured to challenge the golfer. When using a practice putting device it is desirable that the device simulate a golf course putting green as closely as possible. For example, the texture of the practice putting surface should be similar to that of a typical putting green. Further, the practice putting device should have a topography which provides a variety of challenging putts.
Several devices have been produced which teach golf putting practice devices. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,644 issued to Bluthardt et al. on Apr. 16, 1991; 5,069,455 issued to W. F. Thomas on Dec. 3, 1991; 5,082,280 issued to A. Wang on Jan. 21, 1992; 5,100,145 issued to S. Kim on Mar. 31, 1992 and 5,139,262 issued on Aug. 18, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,644 discloses a golf putting practice target which is a one piece molded device. The topography can not be altered. Once the golfer has successfully learned to control the golf ball for this particular device the device is rendered useless. Further, the device is not easily stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,455 discloses a golf putting trainer in which the surface topography can be changed via elevation adjustment assemblies which are located along the perimeter of the putting surface. The topography can be changed to a certain extent but the user does not have control over the center portion of the putting surface. Again, the device is not easily stored when not in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,280 and 5,139,262 disclose putting practice devices which are permanently sloped and provide a means for returning the ball when it is sunk in the hole. The '280 patent teaches a device in which only a central portion of the putting surface can be altered such the golfer is limited in the amount of different configurations with which he can practice. The '262 does not provide a means for altering the topography but does provide a means for rotating the surface mat such that an uphill or a downhill putt can be practiced. With either device, the golfer is limited in the variety of putts he can practice. Again, the devices are not easily stored when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,145 discloses a putting green with an adjustable topography. The topography is adjusted either by releasing or tightening strings to release pull up the sides of the device or by prepositioned actuators under the putting surface. In either embodiment, the golfer will be limited in the variety of putts he can practice. Further, the actuators impart an unrealistic topography to the putting surface. The device is not easily stored when not in use.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a practice putting green in which the topography is distortable in a manner such that an actual putting green can be realistically simulated.
It is another object of present invention to provide a practice putting green which provides a putting surface which simulates the putting surface of a golf course.
Further, it is an object of present invention to provide a practice putting green which is easily stored.